The present invention generally to an electromagnetic valves.
More particularly, it relates to an electromagnetic valve such as a switching or pressure regulating valve for an automatic transmission of motor vehicles, which has a magnet housing for receiving a magnet coil with a coil holder cooperating through a magnet armature with a valve member, and with a valve closing part mounted on the magnet housing.
An electromagnetic valve of the above mentioned general type is disclosed for example in the German document DE-GM 90 17 107. For controlling the magnet coil arranged in the magnet housing of such valves connecting contacts are provided which are connected with the magnet coil through conductors extending beyond the magnet housing. The mounting of the electrical contacts in the electromagnetic valve is performed at the side of the magnet housing which is opposite to the valve closing part or at its outer periphery. The arrangement of the electric contacts at the end side of the magnet housing requires relatively high manufacturing expenses, since several mounting steps are needed. Moreover, such end-side arrangement of the electrical contacts is not recommended for all applications. Also, peripheral arrangement of the electrical contacts in conventional electromagnetic valves leads to a substantial manufacturing expense. Moreover, the magnet housing in the region of the conductors in the conventional electromagnetic valves is weakened substantially for providing efficient mounting in series production by shaping the magnet casing or magnet housing.